heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Being Bullied
There are times when the hero is being bullied by villains. Bullying is unwanted, aggressive behavior among heroes that involves a real or perceived power imbalance. The behavior is repeated, or has the potential to be repeated, over time. Both heroes and villains who are bullied and who bully others may have serious, lasting problems. Motivation and Reasons of Bullied Reasons why a character is bullied mainly due to either: *Being Different. *Having relatives whom having a bad reputation. *Being too much nerdy in behavior. *Had to live among the arrogant people or other kind of bullies. *Prejudice that pinned her community and other whom bullied her against each other. The only thing to prevent one from being bullied was by do something that would made oneself gained respect, even from the bullies themselves, though this not entirely apply for certain bullies. *The hero or heroine is having fun, but then their fun takes a turn for the worst when the said bully showed up for revenge. *From Nobody to Nightmare scenario where the hero/heroine's tormentor's effort to get the revenge made him/her instigate shocking event that made the hero/heroine must stop him/her in one way or another. Examples *Young Severus Snape was bullied by young James Potter and the other Marauders *Prior to the second anime series, Yugi Muto, a shy timid high school student, is picked on by bullies — including Ushio (and formerly Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, who are now his friends after Yugi saved them from a bully). *Young Mokuba was picked on by bullies at the orphanage in his childhood *Jerry Mouse is constantly bullied by Tom Cat *Young Lily Evans being bullied by her jealous older sister Petunia (who considers her a freak) for being a witch in the family *Lilo Pelekai is bullied by her jealous hula classmate Myrtle Edmonds and her peers *Darkwing Duck gets bullied by Negaduck *In comics, Peter Parker is often bullied by either Flash Thompson or Carl King. Though Flash's relationship with Peter improves to certain degree, Peter's relationship with Carl ended up worse as the bully turned into supervillain known as The Thousand. *Neville Longbottom is bullied by Draco Malfoy; he is also bullied by his Potions teacher, Professor Severus Snape *Prior to growing up to becoming Darkwing Duck, Young Drakey Mallard is bullied by the King and his Gang. *Harry Potter gets bullied by his cousin Dudley Dursley and his gang; he is also bullied by Draco Malfoy because his late mother was a Mudblood *Martin Fisherman and Josh Sanderson were bullied back in elementary school by Steve, who later gets sent to the principal's office. *Theodore Seville is bullied by Nathan *Doug Funnie is constantly bullied by Roger Klotz *Ron Weasley is bullied by Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe *Andrew Waltrip gets bullied and mistreated by Mr. Ratwell's wicked secretary Tabitha Harperstein outside for no reason. *Jason and Gunther get bullied by Christopher Cameron. Later, Christopher bounds and bullies Evelyn Ross after he and Maroone kidnap her. *Honker Muddlefoot is bullied by kids at school, including his own older brother Tank. *Judy Hopps was bullied by Gideon Grey in her childhood. *Oscar gets bound, gagged and zapped by Ernie and Bernie. *Hubie gets bullied by Drake. *Bart Simpson is bullied by Nelson Muntz; he is also bullied by his then-new teacher, Mr. Jack Lassen *Phineas Flynn gets bullied by Buford Van Stomm for embarrassing him at Goopleplex Mall. *Lisa Simpson is bullied by a girl named Francine; she is also bullied and discriminated by her jealous teacher, Ms. Cantwell. *Richard Tyler being mocked and bullied by neighborhood kids for being cautious at the beginning of the film *Jennifer was bullied the members of the Red Crayon Artistocrat Club who were following the order of the then-evil Wendy. *Cody being bullied by Gwen in the Total Drama Island episode "Up The Creek". *Young Grinch being cruelly tormented and mocked by his classmates (except Martha May Who) because he was different from the others, causing him to angrily snap and develop a hatred for Christmas *Rudolph being bullied by Arrow and his classmates (except Zoey and Mrs.Prancer) because he can't be a flyer because of his nose. *Prior to meeting Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower was a victim of bullying because he has two-tails. *Charlie Brown gets abused by his friends (including Snoopy). *Nick Wilde got hazed and humiliated for being a fox in his childhood. *In the first half Goku Jr. gets bullied by Puck and his fellow helpers friends, by calling him names and took his pen. In the second half Puck became friends with Goku Jr. *In Griffon The Brush Off in My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Gilda bullies Pinkie Pie a lot and warns her to stay away from her and Rainbow Dash she even screamed at Fluttershy making her cry. *In the comedy film Elf, Walter Hobbs gets a visit from his mean boss, Fulton Greenway, who rudely tells him that the books would have still been bad and that he wants to hear an idea from him on December 24. And when Walter tells him that Christmas Eve is on that day, Fulton turns around, gives Walter a dirty look and replies, "And?!" *John Bender gets bullied by Mr. Vernon in the Janitor's closet. Gallery Drake threatening Hubie.jpg|Hubie being bullied by Drake. Steele mocking Balto.jpg|Steele mocking and insulting Balto. Troy pinning Pi to the wall.jpg|Pi abused by Troy. Vlcsnap-2015-12-12-23h37m21s328.png|CM Punkrock noggies Hoppy. Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-14h02m10s582.png|Barney was about to be attacked by Punkrock. Oscar bound and gagged by Ernie & Bernie.jpg|Oscar being bound gagged and zapped by Ernie and Bernie. Melody being laughed at by the other kids.png|Melody being laughed at by the other kids after causing a ruckus at her birthday party. Charlie Brown being laughed.jpg|Charlie Brown being laughed and abused by his friends (including Snoopy). Aladdin mistreated by Prince Achmed.png|Aladdin being humiliated by the extremely rude Prince Achmed. Screw-U-Gwen-total-drama-island-10008614-864-503.jpg|Cody being bullied by Gwen. Ep 8 54.jpg|Jazz kick Adam, as a soccer ball. Spider_and_Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta is going to get eaten by the Spider. Caught in the act.jpg|Martin gets captured by Zach's zachbot. Character.vicki.jpg|Blotch getting crushed by Vicki. Lucas Nickle's atomic wedgie.png|Lucas Nickle being given an atomic wedgie by Big Steve. Quasimodo at the mercy of the angry mob.jpg|Quasimodo getting bullied by the crowd after being crowned the King of Fools at the festival. s5.jpg|Bart Simpson's fantasy of being bullied by Nelson Muntz. Imagelaugh.jpg|Rudolph being bullied by his cousin, Arrow and his classmates(except Zoey and Mrs. Prancer) because he can't be a flyer because of his red nose. Teen Severus Snape being bullied.gif|Teenage Severus Snape being bullied by James Potter and the other Mauraders Screwy gets bullied.PNG|Screwy being bullied by Olie Polie, after he told to not pick on his best friend, Billy Bevel. Gideon_Bullies_Judy.jpg|Judy Hopps gets beaten up by Gideon Grey. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts